


Salmon

by ViviCatLover



Series: Creaturae [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PowerfulAsFuck!Zenyatta, demon!mccree, oni!genji, oni!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: You blinked at the shivering, emancipated demon crouched in the corner of your living room.How'd you get here? Backtrack eight hours.





	Salmon

You were at a nightclub, designated driver. After the lot were done, you hauled their collective asses back to their respective houses. You were dead on your feet at this point, and it was 3AM. So, when you found a Japanese, raven-haired man on your doorstep, you were too tired to even skip a beat. You just scooped him up, to his shuddering, and dumped him on your couch. Honestly, he was a good deal lighter than he looked, didn't hurt that you kept relatively in shape.

You had then, thoroughly done with everything, stumped your way to your bed and crumpled into it.

The next morning you had awoken blearily and had set out for the sweet, sweet relief of coffee when he'd heard you, fallen off the couch in surprise, and had adopted an overly defensive position adjacent to the corner.

You just wanted some damn coffee.

His instincts, by this time, had been triggered, and he had shed his human appearance for his demonic one.

It was after another thirty seconds of staring and silence before it clicked in your mind just _what_ you had ferried into your sanctum.

Oh.  **Shit.**

You slowly put up your hands and edged around the couch, towards the kitchen. “Look,” You started. “I'm not ready to deal with you until I have some coffee. Which is in the kitchen. Bye.” And that was that, at the very least until you had some coffee in your system.

You busied yourself around the small space, pulling out creamer and coffee beans with one hand and getting out a pan and butter with the other. You filled and set the coffee maker and pulled out an egg from the fridge, cracking it into the pan now covered in sizzling butter.

You fished out a bagel while the egg cooked and set it aside. The coffee maker dinged its completion and you poured out the nirvana into a cup, stirring in the creamer. You took a sip. 

Sweet, sweet nectar of the heavens.

You set it aside and rinsed the coffee pot, leaving it to dry. You turned back to the stove and turned it off, nabbing a spatula from the nearby container before using it to deftly scoop up the now-cooked egg. You lifted up the top half of the bagel, slid the egg between the two pieces of bread, snatched up your coffee, and strutted out with both drink and breakfast sandwich in hand, finally ready to face the bullshit of your living room.

The demon, Oni maybe, and male, judging by his human skin, had moved himself back to the couch. His claws had fastened themselves to the cushions, and were on the edge of popping them.

You swatted at his hands as you came around and he growled. With how weak it was, you weren't impressed. “Stop that before you ruin my couch.” You scolded.

Looking affronted at the very idea, he stopped gripping the cushions. You settled on the opposite side of the couch.

He stared at you. You took a bite of your egg and bagel and sipped some of your coffee before setting it down on with a thunk of ceramic on wood and you used your now free hand to gesture vaguely at him. “So. What now? I assume you need something to eat, but I don't know if you eat traditional fanfare or...something else.”

The oni looked rather confused. “I assumed you were going to kill me.”

You rolled your eyes and scoffed. “Yeah,  _ right _ . Back to the topic, what do you need?”

The oni blinked for a second before answering. “Raw meat of any kind will do. Fish is preferred.”

You hmmed and took a bite of your bagel before clambering lazily over the back of the couch and popping your fridge open. “I've got steak and salmon.”

He nodded seriously. “Salmon.”

You took out the large fillet and ripped open the packaging. “Any utensils?”

“Knife. Chopsticks, if you have them.”

You rummaged through your silverware and found some plastic chopsticks that weren't as garish as the rest, black with a red line down both sides at the middle. You nabbed a steak knife from the wooden block it was stored in and offered both to the demon. His nose wrinkled, displaying his mild distaste, but he took them anyway. You handed him the entire fillet, still in blue packaging. He raised an eyebrow. 

“You look like you’re starving and I figured go big or go home.” You burst out as a sort of explanation. He shrugged and started to eat. You settled next to him and ate the rest of your breakfast between gulps of coffee. 

You finished before he did and you set your empty mug on the ground. You cast a cursory glance towards the demon. He was delicately slicing the fish into squares, before gripping it with the chopsticks and bringing it to his lips. He was visibly being restored, his body filling out. Soon after, there was only a fourth remaining and he looked quite full.

“So,” You started. “Anything I should know.”

“Some.” He sighed. “If you see a man with spurs on his feet, he’s here for me, and don’t meet his eyes or he’ll automatically own your soul.”

You paled slightly. “O...k..”

“Also if you see another like me,” He started. You interjected, “An oni, right?”

He blinked at you for a split second before resuming with a slightly more disgruntled tone. “He’s someone important to me, so please don’t kill him, but I don’t really want to see either of them right now.” 

“Alright. Now, are you moving on soon? I assume hunters are after your ass.”

“No, yes. But they won’t think to look here. Probably.”

There was a light knock on the door. You shared a look.

“Hide.” You suggested, pointing a hand to the out-of-sight kitchen. He obliged, and once he was out of sight you sauntered to the door. You opened it up with a sneer affixed to your face. “Who is it.”

Your gaze was met with a young boy. The sneer softened. “Well, what is it, squirt.”

“U-uhm.”

He hovered indecisively before retreating away from your house and off the property under the force of your disapproval. What was he even doing there, you were at the edge of town. 

You closed the door. “False alarm.” You called.

The oni crept warily out from the kitchen, looking around for a moment, before relaxing, though a line of tension still lined his shoulders. You noticed red ink hovering at the edge of his neckline before he tugged the cloth back over it as he straightened his outfit. 

“You’re welcome to the fridge if you need anything. I have stuff to do.” You called over your shoulder as you turned to enter your workspace. You were a researcher of myths and legends, compiling papers on creatures and metaphors. Coincidentally, you were doing a Kitsune paper. You finished it up, after peeking at a few reference books scattered around the room and on shelves, which took a couple hours. You turned over the paper to your employer and stood up from the chair, closing your laptop and stretching. You ambled over to the bookshelf and tugged out a random book. You read the cover and hmmed in thought before turning to leave the room and head back to the living room, where the oni (had you asked his name yet?) was lounging and reading a book you didn’t recognize and was in another language.

“Hey.” You greeted as you flopped over onto the couch, jostling him a little. He shoved at you, though without any true intent.

Not to be deterred, you shuffled until you were comfortable and cracked open your book, titled, ‘In Umbra Creaturae’. The first chapter was a document on the supposedly recorded variations of imps. You took it with a grain of salt. Literally, since salt was the usually (wrongfully) assumed thing that could hurt any of them, which you knew wasn’t true. At least, not regular salt. Ocean salt would probably keep em away for a while, to your knowledge. Shit was nasty.

“What’s your name?” You questioned out of the blue after a few minutes.

“Hanzo.” The oni answered easily.

You and the now-named Hanzo read until night fell, at which point you left him to his own devices and went through your nightly ritual before curling up in your bed and going to sleep. 

The next morning your books were organized a-z and you grabbed your coat off the rack and left Hanzo on the couch. You opened the door and were met with a cowboy hat. You blinked. Clinking metal echoed.  _ Spurs. _

Before he could raised his head you backed up and threw the coat so it neatly caught his head. You dragged him inside while covering his head and Hanzo lept off the couch.

The cowboy was literally steaming with rage as you secured your coat around his face.

“With all due respect,” You told him, “I don't want my soul stolen, so that's staying on for now. Also, your boyfriend is moping. Fix it.”

You shoved him towards a sputtering Hanzo and ran like a bat outta Hell (heh) out the door. 

When you reached your car you slowed down, popping open the door and hopping inside. You started it up, and pulled out of the driveway to turn down the road and into town. You navigated yourself through traffic and into a parking space. You ducked back out of the car and darted inside the grocery. You grabbed a few things, and after passing by some sushi you wheeled and grabbed some for you new roomie/s. Hauntings? Eh.

Of course, as soon as you turn away from the sushi rack, you are confronted by a floating omnic practically radiating godly power and another Japanese man. You assume this is his brother and a friend. 

“Hello!” Crowed the man. “Have you seen-”   
“He doesn’t want to see you, stay away.” You interrupted. 

He blanches. Then says in a whisper, “You know where he is?”   
“Of course,” You spit. “Hard to miss him.”

“...will you take me and my master to him?”

“No. As I said, he doesn’t want to see you right now.”

He considers this. “I swear if you’ve hurt him…”   
“Oh fuck off,” You say. “If anything I’ve helped him.”

He subsided then. He and the omnic, whom had not spoken or communicated anything during the exchange other than a few nods, wandered off into the grocery.

You checked out and loaded your groceries into the back of your car, fully aware he was likely to follow you by however he and the cowboy had found you in the first place. Which, admittedly, sucked. But he wouldn’t be able to come into your house since all the windows and doors were locked and you weren’t going to carry him inside any time soon. Oni were weird like that. It was the god-possessed omnic you were worried about. You had a feeling he could shatter your entire house without even trying. Thankfully, he seemed benign. You thought on all of this as you drove home, all too aware of the oni and omnic trailing behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Yes, this will be continued, but only at readers' request! Thank you for reading! Drop a comment or a kudos!


End file.
